


These Walls Have Eyes

by ilovemeowmix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Stalker Katsuki Yuuri, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemeowmix/pseuds/ilovemeowmix
Summary: It all started with a crash outside a humble convenience store. If only Victor knew what he was getting into back then.AKA the Stalker/Convenience Store Worker Yuuri AU.





	1. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there's quite a few dark Victor fics, but not many Yuuri ones. So I decided to write my own. He won't be incredibly dark, but still enough for me to feel the need to tag it. Enjoy!

Victor wasn’t someone who felt the need to hurry very often. Even if he was a little forgetful, he usually woke up fairly early and had plenty of time to go wherever he needed to. Today seemed to be the day that fate decided he needed to run to the rink as though his life depended on it.

He got a call about twenty minutes ago from a very angry Yakov exclaiming that Victor not only left the Rink unlocked after a late night practice session, but also left it open to apparent robbers looking for ice skates and winter wear. All in all, he was currently fucked and needed to book it as fast as he could.

He rushed passed plenty of people giving him looks but he honestly didn’t have the time to pay them any attention. That is, until he completely sent some poor young man flying onto the ground. The impact was so hard that Victor could actually feel his chest pulsing in pain from the man’s elbow.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I really want to stay and help but I’ve got to go!” Victor all but yelled to whoever it was who was now looking at him with wide, pretty brown eyes. The man was honestly so pretty that Victor almost forgot what he was doing, but he needed to stay focused!

“I swear, I’ll be back later! I’m sorry again!” The skater yelled and bolted off while simultaneously wheezing a bit from the pain. The young man on the ground seemed too surprised to even reply to Victor before he was gone.

“Is that…?”  


* * *

  
“Hah! Sucker! You really believed me huh? Best April fools prank ever.” Yuri was currently giving a very disheveled Victor a smug look from across the ledge of the rink. For some reason Yuri thought this whole situation was hilarious.

“Honestly Victor… Yura’s Yakov impression is pretty bad. You really thought that was him?” Mila asked while practicing swivels. 

“Yakov always sounds extra grouchy in the morning! How was I supposed to know!” Victor was seriously considering switching ice rinks. This was the second year in a row Yuri had managed to prank him. It wasn’t his fault he never realized it was April first.

“Fuck you Mila. My Yakov impression is perfect.” Yuri’s response sounded angry bit didn’t hold any real bite. Yuri was still too giddy about his prank working so well. Victor just wanted some coffee and peace at this point.

“Yura! Enough chit chatting! Back on the ice!” Yakov yelled from across the rink.

“Whatever.” 

And with that Victor was out of there. It wasn’t often he got a free day and he refused to spend it among people who enjoyed seeing him miserable for their own entertainment. Maybe he’ll try to prank Yuri first next year. 

Once he made it outside he suddenly remembered the man he crashed into. Where did that happen again? He should really go explain himself and see if he’s okay.

He started following the sidewalk back and reflected on the crash. How had he not seen the man in the first place? He was wearing an apron, so maybe he worked close by.

Victor spotted the familiar looking area about ten minutes down the road and realized it was a convenience store. It was surrounded by blooming flowers and small rock structures.

“Yutopia…? Well. Here goes nothing.”

Victor pushed the door open and was greeted by a girl with two toned hair and a bit of an intimating look on her face. “Hey. Aren’t you the silver haired guy that ran into my brother this morning?” She asked, not giving Victor an inch.

“Ah yes… that was me. I’m so sorry. I came to apologize again. Is he by any chance still here?” Victor asked, trying to appear as genuine as possible. He didn’t want to come across as half assed.

It was then Victor heard light footsteps coming towards them. “Mari! Stop it! I told you it was just an accident!” Came a voice from the hallway leading to the back. It was the man he ran into, and he appeared even prettier now that Victor had a chance to really look at him. Soft black hair and chocolate brown eyes looking at him from behind blue framed glasses. He didn’t remember those. They must have been knocked off when he fell.

“No honestly, it’s okay. I deserve that. I’m glad that you’re still here, I wanted to apologize now that I actually have the time to explain myself. I hope you weren’t hurt?” Victor asked, hoping nothing too bad became apparent after he ran off.

“It’s okay. If anyone got hurt it seemed to be you. Sorry I elbowed you. For some reason that ended up being my first reaction,” the young man continued, looking to the side a bit. He didn’t seem to be mad at least. Really, he had a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

It was then that the girl, Mari, spoke in rushed Japanese to her brother before Victor could respond. He responded back in a similar manner, and ended up blushing more as their conversation went on. After a few exchanged Mari sighed and left the room, leaving him and the man alone.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you! But really, I’m very okay. Thank you for coming here. I’m Yuuri, by the way,” He said while giving Victor a cute smile. “If you don’t mind my asking, why such a hurry?” he inquired, appearing to be more relaxed now that his sister was gone.

“It’s nice to meet you Yuuri, I’m Victor. And as for that… I was apparently being pranked into believing the ice rink I practice at had been robbed. Because of me,” he finished, feeling a bit foolish saying it out loud.

Yuuri giggled into his hand. “Haha, oh wow I’m so sorry! It’s a little funny but at least you seem to be someone that takes responsibility quickly. Rushing there, then here. You seem like a good person,” Yuuri smiled, looking up at Victor with his almost doe like eyes. Why was everything he did cute?

“Ah I guess so. I just make a lot of mistakes in my opinion,” the skater replied, feeling bad accepting the praise after everything that happened.

“No, really. Most people would just ignore me getting pushed down.” Yuuri said in reply, a determined look in his eye. “Um… but… if you still felt bad.. you could maybe…” he continued, twiddling his thumbs a bit. 

Victor was confused. He’s willing to make up for it, but why was Yuuri blushing again? “I could..?”

“M-maybe… go to get coffee… with me?” he finished, tomato red by now.

Victor was surprised to be asked out on a date by the shy man so quickly, but was extremely happy to be. “Oh wow, I’d be happy to Yuuri!” He replied, heart shaped smile on his face.  


* * *

  
Yuuri felt giddiness rise inside of him as he watched Victor leave the shop. Finally, after watching Victor for so long he finally managed to talk to him… and by an accident of all things! Surely this was a sign from fate.

“Don’t worry Victor… I know how lonely you are. We’ll be together again soon.” Yuuri whispered as he gazed at Victor’s number now in his phone. It was a good thing Victor decided to text Yuuri his number rather than put it in himself. It’d be embarrassing if he saw that he had far away shots of Victor as his wallpaper.  


He didn’t want Victor to think he was weird or anything.


	2. A Healthy Dose of Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Yuuri's POV and his first meeting with Victor.

Yuuri was someone who normally kept to himself throughout his life. Growing up in Hasetsu had been quiet and peaceful. There was no need to branch out or look for something greater. He was content. At least, he felt that way until he moved to Russia with his family.

Hasetsu was simply not providing enough business for their hot spring to thrive, and his family ended up choosing to go to St. Petersburg for a new beginning. He wasn’t excited about the move, and even if the majority of his family spoke English they would still need to know basic Russian. It all seemed like an anxiety attack waiting to happen.

His parents and sister did their best to comfort him, but Yuuri just wasn't good with these sorts of things. So much could go wrong.

However, he had to admit once he got there it wasn’t so bad. It was pretty, the food was unique, and business for their new convenience store was booming. He probably missed Japanese food more than anything, but his mom shopped enough at an authentic Asian market nearby to keep the majority of his home sickness at bay. It was on a day that he decided to go with her to one of these markets that his entire world changed.

“Yuuri dear, would you go pick out some udon noodles? I need to look at the pork,” his mother asked, examining meat prices. He enjoyed helping when he could, and also hoped to cook as well as his mother one day.

“Of course mom,” Yuuri replied, heading toward the noodles. The market was lined with merchants selling different types of Asian fares, and Yuuri could appreciate the delicious smells coming from the different stalls. It seemed they had come at a lively time of the day as the area was currently packed with people.

As he walked closer, he noticed a very beautiful Russian man walking in front of him. In fact, the man was so beautiful Yuuri had to do a double take to make sure he was real. He had cropped Silver hair and bright blue eyes. The Russian was also quite tall and looked like he could lift Yuuri up with no trouble at all.

“I’m telling you, Victor, you must try some of this food. Last time I visited St. Petersburg I bought some ingredients here and it was divine,” came a voice directed towards the man.

“You know I’m always willing to try something new Chris. You don’t have to convince me,” the man, Victor, responded. The two continued to converse, and Yuuri found himself almost hypnotized by what he saw. Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Completely forgetting about the noodles, he ended up tailing the two. It was almost like the man was a magnet to Yuuri, pulling him nearer to him during every passing moment.

From what Yuuri could see, Victor treated all of the merchants with respect, and seemed to have no qualms buying a large quantity of expensive ingredients. Yuuri had thought on more than one occasion that the Russian language sounded a bit rough, but when Victor spoke it to some of the merchants, it was like velvet.

Yuuri couldn’t help it. He ended up reaching for his phone, and took a few pictures of Victor. The one where he’s buying white rice was especially good… It got him at just the right angle that the sun shone from behind his head. He looked ethereal.

A good amount of time passed like this by without Yuuri realizing it. It was then that he got a call from his mom. Crap, the noodles. He quickly answered his phone and planned to backtrack. “Sorry mom, I got held up. I’m about to buy them now.”

Yuuri reluctantly left the man and made his way over to his original destination. “I’d like twelve ounces please,” Yuuri said in accented English. Most of the merchants were Asian, but some of them were Russian, like this one.

“I’d like the same,” came a smooth voice from behind him.

Yuuri turned around and saw the lovely man smiling past him while examining the noodles. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your purchase. What you ordered just sounded so delicious,” Victor continued, now looking him in the eye.

Yuuri couldn’t breathe. Why was he right here? The man was far too beautiful, kind, and smelled nice to top it all off. It was too much. In a fit of panic Yuuri all but ran away once he paid for his food. There was no way that he could hold an actual conversation with the Russian.

Speed walking through the crowds, Yuuri could only think of getting back to Yutopia as fast as possible. The once delicious smells now overwhelmed him along with the chatter from customers around him. Everything was closing in on him. It was only a matter of time until something like this happened.

Somehow, he made it back to his mom and handed her the noodles. “Are you okay Yuuri? You look a bit red,” his mother said, worried look on her face.

“I'm fine. The crowds just overwhelmed me a bit. Are you done getting everything?” Yuuri asked, hoping to just go home now. His heart needed to stop beating out of his chest.

“We'll have to come back on a less busy day next time. But yes, I'm done. It looks like we have everything we need for yakisoba tonight.” His mother then smiled at him, and began to lead them back in the direction of Yutopia. No one could calm him down quite like his mom, and her soft voice helped his heart slow as they walked back.

Their store doubled as a home for them, with the entire upstairs being their living space. Yuuri missed the traditional Japanese styled home they had in Hasetsu, but this one was nice too. As long as he had his own room he didn’t mind too much.

Once they made it back and Yuuri helped his mom unload the groceries, Yuuri headed upstairs to turn on his computer. His laptop was old but reliable, resting on his lap while he wrapped a blanket around himself.

Immediately he began uploading the pictures he took of the man today into his files, planning to admire them on a bigger screen. Yuuri wished he hadn’t choked up so much when Victor had spoken to him. He had only been standing by Victor for about ten seconds before leaving.

“He’s just so pretty…” Yuuri sighed to himself, not realizing how much time was going by of him just clicking through the images. He decided to try his luck at reverse image searching the man. He hadn’t planned to upload the pictures anywhere online, but he thought this was worth it.

Yuuri immediately had tons of search results. Victor Nikiforov, five time world ice skating champion and avid poodle lover. Yuuri ended up spending an hour just reading through his social media accounts and Wikipedia page.

It looked like Victor had been skating ever since he was young, and always surprised people with something new each year. There wasn’t much on his family, but it seems to claim Victor had an avid playboy personality even though it never mentions an actual relationship.

That made Yuuri a bit sad. Victor had no lasting relationships or family? He was completely alone? He recalled that his friend mentioned visiting Russia while talking to Victor, indicating he wasn’t always here. If Yuuri could, he’d happily be Victor’s friend. He couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t mind being something more than that if that were to ever happen. But best to think realistically for now…

After more searching Yuuri was even able to find the rink Victor practiced at every day. According to google maps it was only a ten minute walk from Yutopia. That meant he could see Victor again, and soon. He doubted he would be able to talk to him, but maybe he could just get a glimpse? Hear his voice? See the sorts of people he interacted with?

Perhaps he’d stop by there tomorrow. The sooner the better, Yuuri thought. A good nights sleep was probably a good idea then, but there was just so much about Victor online to see. He watched all the interviews and commercials youtube had to offer. Victor proved to be kind, just like he thought, even if he could be a bit short with people on occasion. In Yuuri’s opinion, whoever It was usually deserved it for being rude or something similar.

His skating videos just about had Yuuri’s hand down his pants. He hadn’t thought Victor could be any more gorgeous than he already was, but he continued to surprise Yuuri. Yuuri almost felt unworthy to see them, and incredibly turned on whenever the camera zoomed in on Victor's chest or thighs. Everything he did was so graceful and well timed.

It embarassed Yuuri a bit, but after about ten minutes of this he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt himself growing harder in his sleep pants and began rubbing himself, just a little bit. No one would have to know.

Victor’s outfit in this routine was especially provocative. His shirt cut down low and his pants hugged his ass just right. He felt himself grow wetter at the tip as he continued to rub at his dick through his pants, leaving a small wet spot at his front. No porn Yuuri had ever seen compared to this, and soon enough the rubbing led to Yuuri slipping his hand inside to grab himself.

“V-victor...” Yuuri cried out quietly, trying to keep his voice quiet. Saying Victor’s name just felt so right. It was as if his life was missing something until now, and Yuuri had finally found it.

He also felt much more sensitive than he usually did, and every pull of his cock left him panting and wanting more. Victor continued to skate on, unaware of the reaction it provoked from Yuuri.

Victor looked so strong whenever he jumped up for a spin. He knew if Victor ever fucked him, he could make it as hard and fast as Yuuri wanted. They could go at it for hours. Just the mere idea of it had precum leaking out of Yuuri at an alarming rate, making his movements slick and loud.

Yuuri used his other hand to circle his hole, and the precum dripping from his dick had the area growing wetter by the second. It only took pushing one finger inside, imagining it was Victor’s dick, to get him to get that trembling feeling in his belly. He was going to come soon.

Wanting to make it last, he let go of his dick and just focused on his hole. Would Victor do the same? Refuse to touch his cock and make him come from just his dick? Yuuri's hole had never opened up quite as easily as tonight, as if it was preparing itself for what was to come inside of Yuuri's fantasies.

Yuuri slid a second finger inside and searched for that heavenly area inside of him. Victor's hands looked so much bigger than his, and Yuuri knew he'd find the spot much faster than Yuuri himself. Yuuri tried his best to pretend his fingers were Victor's, and it was that thought, Victor playing with his hole with his beautiful hands, that finally did it. Once Yuuri pressed into his prostate he came all over the computer screen. His semen dripped down onto the video as Yuuri tried to catch his breath.

He was so blissed out that the routine played on repeat twice before he had any desire to get up and clean himself or his computer. He eventually grabbed a washcloth and wiped his computer off, and laid down to fall asleep. He couldn't wait to see Victor tomorrow.

* * *

 

Sunlight shone into Yuuri’s room, waking him even though he usually slept in a bit longer. He groaned and turned over, planning to go back to sleep, when he remembered the events of yesterday.

That was right. Victor. The rink. Suddenly Yuuri felt very motivated to get up and get dressed. Even though he had no plans to actually interact with Victor, he still felt the desire to dress well.

After a quick shower, Yuuri ended up picking black jeans, a white button down and a soft, dark blue cardigan. Luckily his shift in the store didn’t start until three today, so he had most of the day free.

Once he deemed himself presentable Yuuri made his way downstairs, greeted by his mom, who was happy to see him up and about so early. “Yuuri! You look so nice! Are you going somewhere today?” she asked while unpacking some boxes of merchandise meant to be set out today.

“Um, kind of. Just doing some shopping in town,” Yuuri replied, not really wanting to let his family onto his new crush for Victor. He’d get teased endlessly by Mari.

“Okay dear, have a good time."

After that Yuuri headed out, hoping to get there before Victor did. According to his twitter, his morning practice usually started around 9:00 am. It was 8:00 now, so Yuuri thought he might be safe.

It was nice to walk through St. Petersburg so early in the morning. There were less people, and Yuuri was able to admire the scenery. The crisp autumn air made him feel light, and the red tree leaves were beautiful. Yuuri hadn’t been this happy since he was back in Japan.

The walk felt very fast, and before he knew it he made it to the enormous ice rink. Luckily there seemed to be benches located nearby, underneath an overhanging tree. Yuuri sat down and waited, hoping to catch a glimpse of Victor walking in the door.

It didn’t take long. About ten minutes passed and there he was. After looking at so many pictures of Victor, seeing him in real life again was incredible. Pictures were nice, but nothing was better than the real thing. He tried to hear what he was saying to the small blond boy he was walking with, but he couldn’t make it out from so far away.

The boy must be Yuri Plisetsky. He was Victor’s rink mate and often showed up in any information regarding the Russian skating team. His supposed crude language and often bad attitude made Yuuri question how good a rink mate he would make, but he supposes he’s never actually met Yuri before. He wasn’t a fan of judging a book by its cover.

Victor and Yuri seemed to be having an animated conversation, with Victor smiling and Yuri fuming about something Victor said. If Yuri is able to make Victor smile so easily he couldn’t be so bad.

Far too quickly the two went inside, leaving Yuuri alone once more. Victor had looked so nice in his practice clothes. Seeing him, even for those few moments, had definitely been worth waking up early.

* * *

 

It continued on like this for months. Yuuri would wake up, wait by the rink, and watch Victor go inside. He would take pictures if Victor ever wore new clothes, or had a different look on his face that day. He’d pick different spots each day and made sure to stay out of sight. He was still much too nervous to actually approach Victor.

Yuuri wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he continued to masturbate to Victor too. Nothing else could get him off anymore. Victor’s skating, pictures where Victor was extra sweaty, just about anything with Victor in it. Yuuri’s life came to slowly revolve around the charming man.

It wasn’t long before Yuuri would follow Victor home after practice as well. Nothing made Yuuri happier than seeing Victor, taking pictures of Victor, and just being near Victor. Yuuri followed him so much that he’s memorized Victor’s house code by simply seeing his hand movements every day.

He hadn’t had any plans to go into Victor’s house uninvited, but it was too tempting after a while. Yuuri knew his home would hold secrets that he couldn't learn anywhere else. As someone who knew Victor’s daily schedule by heart, it was easy to pick a time Victor wasn’t home.

Yuuri shakily made his way up the doorstep, trying to appear as casual as possible. Victor's home towered over him as if it was silenetly judging him, but Yuuri wasn't turning back now. 1 – 1 – 2– 9. Yuuri typed in the numbers and heard a soft ping. The door was unlocked.

It was so easy. If Yuuri ever worked up the nerve to talk to Victor, he’d have to warn him about better home security.

As soon as Yuuri opened the door, he was greeted by loud barking and was quickly pushed to the ground. Initially Yuuri was panicked, but soon realized it was just Makkachin, Victor’s poodle. She stared at him until he pet her head, and this seemed to make him pass some test as she finally let him up.

Yuuri brought himself back up, and just about fainted from all of the things in the home that were Victor’s. Victor’s coffee mug, Victor’s blanket, Victor’s Team Russia jacket. Everything smelled like him. He’d never forget that crisp, winter like scent that could only be Victor’s from the day of their meeting.

He was extremely tempted to take something, but he didn’t want to steal from Victor. However… he wouldn’t mind leaving something of his own here. Yuuri reached into his back pocket and brought out a microscopic camera. He placed it on the top shelf of Victor’s bookshelf, which he knew would give him a good view of the downstairs area.

The camera almost made him feel a bit guilty, but it was really better this way. Now Yuuri wouldn’t have to come to his home again uninvited. He could simply watch Victor from his own bedroom.

In the back of his mind, Yuuri knew his behavior was abnormal. He knew that people didn’t become this obsessed with someone so quickly, after seeing them from afar in a market. But he truly felt a connection to Victor. If only he was brave enough to introduce himself to Victor, he knows that he’d feel the same.

For now though, Yuuri would get by with his video feed to Victor’s home and photo collection. He even ordered some of Victor’s merchandise online. It was convenient that Victor happened to be slightly famous.

After looking through the downstairs, Yuuri decided to head upstairs. He pulled out a second camera and placed it on the wall of Victor’s bedroom. His wall was painted a deep red, so the camera blended in easily. Victor would never find it unless he decided to feel around the bare wall.

Once that was done, Yuuri couldn’t help but pick Victor’s pillow up off of his frankly ridiculously big bed, and give it a sniff as well. It was… overpowering. Nothing else in the house gave off the sweet scent nearly as well as Victor’s pillow. Yuuri swore he was in heaven, and ended up smelling the pillow for much longer than he intended to.

He was all but lost in being surrounded by Victor's scent, and startled when he heard his phone alarm go off. Damn, it was 4:00. His shift began soon, and Victor also occasionally left the rink around this time if he finished early. It was time to go.

Yuuri went downstairs, and gave Makkachin another head pat on his way out.

* * *

 

It had been a few months now since the day Yuuri began spying on Victor. He watched him dress, sleep, read, masturbate, just about everything. Yuuri discovered his new favorite way to play with himself was while watching Victor do so at the same time. He’d fuck himself on his fingers while Victor fucked his fist, and imagined it was him instead.

He knew his hole had to feel better than Victor’s hand. If only Victor knew how wanted and loved he was, he’d never have to be alone again.

That was something else Yuuri noticed. Victor never had any guests over. He was either home alone, or practicing at the rink. It made Yuuri’s heart break. Why did no one want to spend time with Victor? Sure Victor was busy, but he still had days off. It didn’t make any sense at all to Yuuri.

Yuuri was determined now more than ever to at least become close to Victor. He just needed some sort of chance.

It was that day that fate decided to smile upon him.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I really want to stay and help but I’ve got to go!” Victor exclaimed, running off as soon as Yuuri realized what was going on. “I swear, I’ll be back later! I’m sorry again!”

“Is that…?” Yuuri questioned. He truly couldn’t believe his luck. Victor had run into him, and given him an excuse to not only see Victor up close again, but also talk to him later. Knowing Victor, he would no doubt be back to make it right. He wasn’t completely delusional, he knew Victor wasn’t a perfect human being, but this isn’t something he’d miss. He loved that about him.

Sure enough Victor soon returned to Yutopia, throwing Yuuri off since he wasn’t following his usual schedule. Victor hardly left his home on his off days unless he was grocery shopping or walking Makkachin.

He was hardly able to pay attention while he responded to Victor’s explanations and apologies, so mesmerized by his beauty and charm up close. This didn’t escape Mari, who began to question who exactly this man was to Yuuri. Clearly Victor did not remember briefly meeting Yuuri at the market, so he just told her they’d never met. She didn’t seem to believe him.

He then quickly shushed her away, not feeling up to explaining anything. He had blushed enough for one day. He wasn’t sure how, but he eventually got the nerve to ask Victor on a date. And he agreed. It was like Yuuri’s life finally had that extra light he needed to see again. Victor was going on a date with him. Yuuri Katsuki. Truly.

He’d make Victor the happiest man on Earth, and Victor would do the same for him. Nothing could bring him down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is confused with Victor speaking English and Russian at the market- it's because some of the merchants are Russain and some aren't. Essentially he speaks English with Chris and any merchants not familiar with Russian, and then Russian to the Russian merchants.
> 
> Lmao... please look past my awful grammar and comma usage. I have no idea how I got good grades in my college literature classes. 
> 
> And thank you to the people who left kudos on my last chapter! Means a lot to me that people have enjoyed this even a little!


	3. Lilac Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor's first date- enjoy!

Victor smiled to himself as he read his most recent texts from Yuuri. They were currently discussing where to go for their date. Yuuri had told Victor they didn't have to get coffee and he was fine doing anything, but Victor liked the idea of going with Yuuri's original plan. Remembering Yuuri's heatfelt smile when Victor agreed to go out with him had butterflies constantly fluttering in Victor's stomach.

It had been years since he'd allowed himself to try having a relationship. In fact, Victor couldn't remember the last time he had. Skating usually took up the majority of his time, but now that Victor didn't get the same joy as he once did from the ice, he was thrilled to try.

The skater rolled to his side on his bed, contemplating if Yuuri knew how famous he was in the skating world. Victor had told him he ice skated for a living, and Yuuri didn't make it seem like he knew anything about it. Yuuri had just said he'd love to see him skate sometime. He was a worried it might be overwhelming when he told him. He would try to lead into it slowly. There was still so much they didn't know about each other, and Victor was excited to learn more.

A soft beep from his phone brought Victor out of his thoughts, and he saw Yuuri replied to him.

From: Yuuri <3  
Maybe we could go to The Lilac Moon? It's right down the road from Yutopia. Their lattes are great (:

To: Yuuri <3  
Perfect! See you tomorrow at 1:00?

From: Yuuri <3  
Sounds good! <3

This was it. This was how Victor would die. Cuteness overload from Yuuri texting him hearts. But he would soldier on if it meant he could see Yuuri again.

Victor got up and decided to go ahead and pick out his outfit for tomorrow. He tried on about six different shirts before deciding to go with a gray cashmere sweater and black pants. It was simple but complimented him well.

After that he set his alarm and laid down, a bit worn out from practice today. He promised Yakov he would work extra hard today since he asked for the day off tomorrow, and his coach truly kept him to that. He thinks Yakov may have enjoyed it a bit too much. Not much later after having that thought, Victor was fast asleep.

* * *

  
Yuuri blinked slowly as the sun shone into his bedroom, waking him from his sleep. He immediately reached for his phone and saw it was 11:00, leaving him a good amount of time to get ready for his date.

His date. He still couldn't quite believe it. He really had a date with Victor today. Victor had looked so cute picking out his outfit last night, Yuuri could only return the favor and spent a good hour picking out an outfit to compliment Victor's well.

After deciding on a dark button down and gray pants for himself, he went to his bed reached for his phone again. He had better change his phone background and temporarily delete his pictures of Victor. As much as he loved them, he wouldn't risk Victor finding them. He set his background as a picture of cherry blossom trees from back in Hasetsu, and once he was satisfied that all incriminating evidence of his obsession with Victor was gone he headed down the hall for breakfast.

As he began heating up some soup for himself in the kitchen he heard Mari step in.

"So, today's your date with that Victor guy, right?"

"Yes..." Yuuri said rather slowly, hoping to avoid too much questioning over Victor. It hadn't escaped Mari that Yuuri had started acting weird for the past few months. Yuuri wasn't home nearly as much as he used to be, and always said he was out shopping or running errands. Mari usually gave him a 'how dumb do you think I am' look when he did so.

"And this is your first date with him? Really?" She continued, standing a bit closer to him. He loved his sister, he really did, but this really wasn't something he wanted her sticking her nose into.

"Yes Mari, it is. I'm... really excited about it."

"Alright baby brother... Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here. You know that right?" She was looking at him now, and he almost felt unsettled by this. Over the course of his life no one ever knew him quite like his sister. He truly hoped his love for Victor hadn't shown too much during their first conversation.

"I know, thank you Mari. I'll let you know."

"As long as you know. Have fun today." And with that she was gone. Yuuri shook his head a bit as ate his breakfast, expelling his worried thoughts of Mari and filled his head with more pleasant thoughts. Like Victor. Always a safe choice.

Once an hour or so passed and Yuuri cleaned up his bowl, he headed out and began walking towards The Lilac Moon. Yuuri had gone there once already since their latte art was famous among that area of St. Petersburg. He wasn't a huge fan of coffee himself, but Victor loves coffee, and he really wanted Victor to have a good time. Maybe if he paid extra they would draw a poodle on a latte for Victor.

It looked like he was the first to get to the cozy cafe, since he didn't see a head of silver hair anywhere. He picked them out a table near the window, as it granted a great view of the flowers outside.

He was starting to freak out just a little bit once he sat down. Victor was really coming here. They had confirmed it over text the night before. He'd be here in the flesh. With Yuuri. Only a few feet away, and actually looking at him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Yuuri whipped his head to the side and looked at the source of the voice with what must have been comically large eyes. Victor looked even more stunning now than he ever had before. He wore the outfit he picked out the night before and it looked like he had combed his hair into the style he often wore when he skated.

Yuuri gulped and gathered himself. "Victor! I was beginning to get a little worried. Haha, of course it's not."

"Sorry I'm a few minutes late," Victor replied as he sat across from Yuuri. "I swear a must have lost my wallet five times this morning. Have you waited long?"

Yuuri honestly had no idea how long he'd been sitting there. His mind had been swirling far too much. "No, no of course not. I was just thinking about what I'd order," Yuuri said a bit breathlessly. Having Victor look him in the eye so closely was doing things to Yuuri. His heart rate picked up and he decided to discretely sniff the air a little, hoping to smell Victor in person. Sadly he couldn't pick it up over the smell of coffee, but maybe it was for the best. Just seeing Victor up close had him wobbly.

"Oh good. I didn't want to make a bad first impression on our first date."

The statement was almost laughable. Even if Yuuri hadn't been all but stalking Victor for the past half year he doubted it would be possible. Victor was far too charming for that.

"Oh of course not. I already have quite a good impression of you anyway," Yuuri responded, looking up at Victor through his lashes. Yuuri's mind may be a mess, but he was definitely on a mission here. No matter how hard Yuuri found it to breathe, he wanted Victor to like him. And that meant attempting to flirt.

Judging by the pink that appeared on Victor's cheeks, it worked. "O-Oh? Why is-"

"Hello and welcome to the Lilac Moon! Are you ready to order?" interrupted an overly peppy waitress. Yuuri glared at her from out of the corner of his eye, a bit peeved that she interrupted Victor when he was talking to Yuuri. Every word that came out of this mouth was precious, and Yuuri wanted to hear every single one.

"Oh, um, sure. Yuuri, what would you like?" Victor asked, appearing to come back to himself as he answered the waitress.

"I'd like hot chocolate and a blueberry scone please." The waitress nodded and wrote it down, and then turned to Victor.

"And for you?"

"I'll have a vanilla latte."

"Would you like any art drawn onto your latte for a dollar extra?"

"Oh wow! Yuuri, what do you think I should get?" Victor asked while looking at Yuuri with bright eyes. Yuuri felt like internally combusting from how cute Victor looked right now, and almost made the mistake of pulling out his phone for a picture.

He managed to fight the urge and reply to Victor. "How about a poodle?"

"Amazing! Perfect, Yuuri. I'll have a poodle please."

"Alright, you two holler if you need me!" The waitress called to them as she walked away.

Yuuri waited for her to be out of sight and then looked at Victor again. He was smiling at Yuuri and had a bit of a blush again, although it was probably nothing compared to the one most likely decorating his own face.

"So, what was that about an impression of me, Yuuri?" Victor looked a little more confident now that he wasn't caught off gaurd, and Yuuri could feel his blush spread down to his chest.

"W-well, as I said before, you seem like a good person and..."

Yuuri was surprised how easily the conversation flowed between them. Victor described his love for Makkachin and his skating more, while Yuuri raptly listened and answered Victor's questions more truthfully than he thought he would.

He wanted to impress Victor, true, but he wanted to Victor to love him for him. Just like how Yuuri loved Victor exactly the way he was. He talked about his love for his mother's cooking and video games, along with the fact that he liked dogs too and had always wanted one since he was little.

They got so lost in conversation they didn't see the waitress come back right away, but she set down their orders quickly and headed back.

"Yuuri! Look how cute it is!" Victor exclaimed while pulling his phone out to take a picture of the latte art. Yuuri had to admit it was cute once he took a good like at it. "I have to post this on instagram. Yuuri will you- Yuuri stop laughing. This is a serious matter," Victor teased while shifting the coffee around to get the right angle.

Yuuri was indeed giggling into his hand quite obviously. "Victor I'm sorry I just can't help it! You're too silly," he finished while still laughing a bit, amazed at how Victor could get him to feel so bubbly. He blushed again when he realized this. Victor continued to surprise him more and more.

"Hey Victor.... can we take a picture together too?" Yuuri asked in small voice.

"Yuuri! What a great idea! Hold on, I'll come over there and we can take a selfie!" With that Victor stood up and got in close to Yuuri, which just about made Yuuri faint. He did his best to smile at the camera while finally smelling Victor up close again, and felt himself sigh at the scent.

"This is perfect! Can I post this on Instagram too? Pretty please Yuuri?"

"Um...sure, go ahead." Yuuri smiled at Victor again, and planned to go home and print off about twenty copies of the selfie as soon as possible.

After that Yuuri and Victor talked a little more, and Yuuri reluctantly told Victor it was almost time for his shift at Yutopia and they should really be heading back. Yuuri insisted on paying, but Victor handed the waitress his card before he could even get a word in.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom really fast, and then I'll walk you back if you don't mind?" Victor said, looking hopeful. As if Yuuri would say no or something.

"Sounds perfect, Victor."

Victor left, and Yuuri was left to wait at the table. The waitress came back and put Victor's card and receipt down, and Yuuri couldn't help but notice something was written on the receipt. He picked it up and examined it. It was her phone number.

Is this bitch serious? She had just seen them on a date, and somehow thought it was appropriate to give Victor her number. Yuuri felt anger in him he hadn't ever felt the likes of before, and quickly took the receipt before Victor could see. After putting it in his pocket, he looked up and could see Victor walking back over to him.

"Ready to go?"

Yuuri composed himself, and shot the waitress a dark look over his shoulder as they left. "Of course."

Yuuri and Victor headed out, walking side by side back over to Yutopia. Thoughts of the rude waitress were soon gone, and Yuuri focused on Victor instead. The skater chatted a bit more about a funny story involving Yakov, while Yuuri had an internal battle over whether he should take Victor's hand. Eventually he decided to do it, and felt Victor tense a bit as he did so. However he relaxed almost immediately and squeezed Yuuri's hand back, making Yuuri's heart feel more full than it ever had.

Victor's touch was electric, and Yuuri thought there was no way Victor couldn't feel the same sparks he did. It was just so powerful.

"I had a great time today, Yuuri," Victor said with a smile as they made their way to the entrance of Yutopia.

The rock structures and flowers around them created a romantic scenery, and Yuuri couldn't help but blush more as Victor focused all of his attention on him. "I did too..."

"If you wouldn't mind, can I kiss you?"

Yuuri's entire world stopped in that moment. Everything. Everything in his life had been leading up to this moment. His childhood. The move to St. Petersburg. Grueling inventory training to run a convenience store. It was all worth it to live right now. Yuuri leaned up and pressed his lips to Victor's incredibly soft ones.

It felt so perfect. Yuuri began to move his lips a bit, and coaxed Victor to do the same. They kissed like that for a good half minute before Victor pulled back with a dazed, happy look on his face.

"I'll call you tonight?" Victor asked, as if he didn't want to go at all. Yuuri could understand the sentiment.

"Yes, yes. Please do."

After that Victor left, slowly walking down the road towards his home. Yuuri couldn't quite believe how much of a good time he had, and could only hope Victor did too. Besides the bitch waitress, everything was perfect. And it was with that thought that Yuuri pulled the number out of his pocket.

What to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to those who left kudos and comments from the last chapter! You guys are too sweet.


	4. Emotions Overtaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor asks Yuuri to come see him skate, and sexy times ensue.

Victor still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had a date yesterday. Really, it was one of the best dates he had ever been on. As he put on his practice clothes he thought about how sweet Yuuri was, and how full of life he became when they talked. It was the sort of passion that Victor felt he was missing for years.

Yuuri was especially passionate whenever Victor talked about himself. He loved hearing about skating, and didn't seem to mind that Victor was a bit of a celebrity among other athletes. He encouraged Victor to go into detail about his routines and practices, and it made Victor more excited to skate than he had been in a long time. He wanted to perfect what he was doing and be able to show Yuuri everything.

All in all, Victor was fairly smitten with the convenience store worker. It also helped that Yuuri liked dogs, since Makkachin was Victor's only real family. He just hoped that Yuuri wouldn't think Victor came on too strong. He had called Yuuri fairly quickly last night, and hadn't considered if the man liked to go to bed early or not. Victor definitely did, but he thought a half hour or so of lost sleep was worth it. The last thing he wanted was to scare Yuuri away. He was seemed fairly shy, after all.

The skater had stood there daydreaming longer than he thought. It was time to head to the rink. Once he patted Makkachin's head and left her out some food and water he headed out. Victor was extremely tempted to stop by Yutopia on his way to the rink, but he knew if he went he'd have a hard time tearing himself away. Plus, Mari scared him a little.

Soon enough he arrived, and went inside to see Yuri going through his most routine with Yakov. Yuri may enjoy seeing Victor in horrible prank situations, but he was still hardworking and talented. He'd be a tough opponent in this years senior division.

"Victor! How was your date with the cute Japanese boy?" Mila asked as she skated over to Victor. He had done just a bit of gushing to his rinkmates.

A huge grin broke across Victor's face."Oh Mila! It was wonderful! We went to this cute new cafe, and Yuuri is quite possibly the most adorable man in Russia. No, actually I'm sure of it." 

"You'll have to introduce us sometime. You should have him come watch you skate!" It was an interesting idea. Victor did want to show Yuuri his skating, after all. And this way they wouldn't have to deal with Victor's fans or the press like they would at an event.

"Hm. I might do that. We did want to meet up again soon..."

"Vitya! Get your skates on!" Yakov's voice reverberated across the rink. Yakov cared about all of them, but he would really lose all of his hair soon if he kept yelling like this. Victor just laughed a bit and went to do just that.

* * *

Once Victor finished up at the rink he decided to text Yuuri on his way home. He knew it was soon, but maybe he would be up for watching Victor practice tomorrow? He felt like he made some good progress today on his routines. Both Eros and Agape were coming along well.

To: Yuuri <3

Hi Yuuri! Would you want to come with me to the skating rink tomorrow? :*

From: Yuuri <3  
Hi Victor! I'd love to! What time?

To: Yuuri <3  
Is 9:00 okay? I can pick you up on my way there

From: Yuuri <3  
Sounds great ^^

To: Yuuri <3  
Yay!

Victor was ecstatic to share such a big part of his life with someone else. He had never truly had anyone come watch him skate that wasn't a fellow ice skater. To be completely honest, Victor didn't have anyone in general who wasn't a fellow skater in his life. It did make him feel lonely, especially on days where Victor would sit at home with Makkachin, but now Victor had someone he looked forward to seeing. The thought made his heart feel fuzzy.

The skater was so excited about tomorrow that he flew through eating dinner and taking a shower. As he laid down in bed he started to think about how he could convey his budding feelings to Yuuri through his skating tomorrow. He hoped that Yuuri would be able to understand the message Victor plans to convey.

In fact, Victor was so restless that after twenty minutes of tossing and turning he realized that he couldn't fall asleep. He had practiced for a good part of the day, why couldn't his body just relax like it usually did?

Victor tried checking twitter, instagram, even counting sheep, but nothing would work. With nothing left, he snuck his hand down into his pants and started rubbing himself until he was hard. If nothing else, an orgasm always made Victor feel drowsy.

He kicked away his blankets and pants and rubbed himself a bit quicker. His cock jerked at the added stimulation, and he couldn't help but imagine it was Yuuri's hands on him. It was normal to imagine the object of your affections during masturbation, right? No one could blame Victor for this. Yuuri's hands were so small and soft, he knew from the time he held one of them, and he knew they would feel so nice on him.

Victor knew he needed to stop doing this, that this was rude to use Yuuri in a sexual fantasy, but he just felt so good. His cock ached in his hands as he sped up his jerking, all but fucking into his fist at this point. "Y-yuuri...feel so good.." Victor groaned out, lost in the feeling.

He would never push Yuuri into anything he didn't want... but if Yuuri did want to go farther than a kiss with Victor next time... Victor shuddered at the thought. Victor had never had sex with another person before, and the thought of sharing that experience with Yuuri had him warm all over.

Would Yuuri want Victor in him? Victor knew he was on the bigger side, and that he would fill Yuuri up perfectly. His thoughts only kept spiraling from there, until he was panting out Yuuri's name and coming all over his stomach. He sat in an afterglow for a good five minutes before wiping himself off with a warm washcloth.

Had he really just done that? Yuuri incited feelings in Victor that he didn't even know existed. He felt slightly guilty about it, but just told himself he wouldn't do it again. He might have thought on it more, but sleepiness had finally overtaken Victor for the night.

* * *

Victor had already showered, gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and it was finally time to go pick up Yuuri. He was wearing his favorite practice clothes today, which was also the set he had worn when he skated agape for the first time.

He decided to go with agape today in an attempt to portray to Yuuri his feelings of having someone in his life for the first time in years. They hadn't known each other long, but Victor had already felt Yuuri was very special. It was almost like the man had known him for years with the amount of care and understanding he showed towards Victor.

With that thought he reached Yutopia, and sent Yuuri a text that he was outside. Soon after Yuuri came out, clad in light beige pants and a red sweater. He also chose to forgo his glasses today. Yuuri immediately walked over and smiled up at him. "Ready to go?"

"Of course!" They held hands again and headed over to the rink.

"And after we turn right over here you'll see it! A bit hard to miss really." Victor was giving directions to Yuuri as they walked, since he assumed Yuuri had never been to the rink before. It was fairly close to Yutopia, but Yuuri made no indication that Victor was wrong.

"Oh wow, you're right! It's amazing that you practice here every day Victor," Yuuri gushed, looking up at Victor and smiling again. "You said you've won world championships, right? Will there be a lot of other top skaters here too?"

"Ah, yes. I usually practice with the majority of the Russain team. You'll meet Mila and Yuri. Georgi is another team member who's normally here, but he's gone today. Mila is pretty nice but," Victor paused, putting his finger to his lip, "Yuri can be a bit of a handful! Don't take what he says too seriously."

Yuuri made a noise of approval and grabbed the door handle. "Well, I'm excited to meet them! Hopefully they'll like me..."

"Oh Yuuri, I'm sure they'll love you. Well, Yuri can be a bit hard to get along with but I'm sure once he gets to know you he'll come around!"

"If you say so," Yuuri replied, looking to the side a bit. Victor wondered if Yuuri was just nervous. Victor figured he might be nervous to meet any of Yuuri's friends.

Soon enough they made it to the rink side, and Victor saw Mila walking over and waving to greet them, pulling along Yuri as well.

"Hi, I'm Mila! You're Yuuri right? It's nice to finally meet the cute boy that Victor's talked about nonstop for the past week!" At that Victor went a bit red, and tried his best to not look at Yuuri.

"Yeah, it makes me sick! This pig is who you keep blabbering about?" Yuri looked Yuuri over and then stopped a bit. "Actually.. do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar."

"Um... my family owns a store a few minutes down the road. It's called Yutopia. Maybe you've been there?" Yuuri answered, fidgeting in place, "And it's nice to meet you too, Mila."

Yuri stood there for a few seconds thinking before answering. "No, I haven't been there. It must be from somewhere else. I'll figure it out later."

"You know... now that Yuri says it, you look pretty familiar to me too, Yuuri. I don't think I'd forget a cutie like you!"

Yuuri seemed to be fidgeting even more, and Victor concluded Yuuri was done being in the spotlight. "Okay guys, I think I'm going to walk Yuuri over to the seats now! He's going to watch me skate for a little while." Victor started walking Yuuri over and sighed. "Sorry about them... I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"It's okay Victor. I guess I was just surprised that they both seemed to know me. I'm just happy I get to see you skate in person." 

Victor did think it was slightly strange. There weren't many Japanese people around here, so it wasn't like Yuri and Mila would both mix up Yuuri with someone else. However Victor had other things on his mind, like skating for Yuuri.

"Me too. Please, don't take your eyes off me."

"I won't."

Victor then began skating, and felt the music run through his body and lead his steps throughout his routine. He tried his best to let his emotions show through. He was nailing all of the jumps, and allowing his face to be relaxed to show more expressions. He didn't want to be distracted, but he had to see what Yuuri's reaction was, and decided to look over to the stands.

Yuuri was...crying?

Victor finished the routine, and skated quickly over to him. "Yuuri! Are you okay?"

Yuuri laughed airily through his tears. "I am... I just... that was so beautiful. It's like a could feel love- tangible in the air. You're amazing, Victor."

Victor had thought he was losing his inspriation to skate. He thoought no one could feel his emotions through his movements anymore. But here Yuuri was, a convenience store worker he met only a week ago, who could see through his skating so well that he cried while watching. Victor was taken aback.

"Yuuri... you have no idea what that means to me." Victor came out of the rink and walked over to Yuuri, and enveloped him in a hug. "Really- thank you. You've inspired me."

"I don't know what I could have done, but if it's helped you then I'm happy," Yuuri said while smiling. "Can I stay for the rest of your practice? I don't have work today."

"Are you sure? It'll be a few hours."

"If I get tired I'll let you know."

"Well, alright then. I'll let Yakov know."

Yuuri stayed the entire time. Victor was amazed he didn't get tired of watching Victor do spins and jumps for hours on end. However the practice was over before Victor knew it, and they were once again hand in hand heading back to Yutopia.

"Hey Victor... want to stop by that cafe again on the way back? I'm sort of hungry."

"Sure! I could go for a latte."

The two turned another corner down the road and ended up at The Lilac Moon again. They didn't get a table, but got their orders to go instead. While they waited Victor couldn't help but notice Yuuri looking around quite a bit.

"Looking for something Yuuri?"

That seemed to startle Yuuri a bit. "Oh no! I was just looking at the decor. I like how cozy the cafe is." Victor couldn't argue with that. It was quite cozy.

Then Victor couldn't help but hear some waitresses gossiping as they walked by him.

"I'm telling you! They fired Ellen! The boss won't say why, but I saw her crying this morning. It looked brutal."

That name sounded familiar. "Hey Yuuri, do you remember our waitress' name from the other day?"

"Hm? Nope. No idea."

For whatever reason Yuuri wouldn't look him in the eye again. Was he nervous like on their first date? Maybe being here reminded him of it? Yuuri seemed to go from nervous to confident and vice versa fairly quickly. Victor liked both sides though, and he knew no one was perfect. He would simply take Yuuri as he came and meet him where he was.

"Order for Victor!"

The two got their orders and left. Yuuri got a hot green tea this time. Victor couldn't help but think Yuuri looked very refined drinking tea.

Victor and Yuuri seemed to make a habit of holding hands as they walked now, not that Victor was complaining. He swung their arms a bit as he walked up the door of Yutopia once more.

"Say Yuuri... I know we've been together most of the day, but... would you possibly want to come over to my place and watch a movie?" Victor asked, hoping to spend more time with Yuuri. "I even have popcorn!" 

"Hmm... let me think..." Yuuri said a bit slyly, putting Victor in suspense. Then he giggled. "I'd love to, Victor. Lead the way?"

Victor let out a breath. "Yuuri... you can't just scare me like that!" Yuuri just laughed more in response.

They made their way to Victor's home, and Victor put in his security code to open up his door.

"You know Victor, I've heard that those security codes aren't that safe. It's not hard to break in once someone finds it out."

"Ah, well I'm not too worried about it. I may be slightly famous, but it's not like I have any paparazzi following me."

"I see. I suppose you have Makkachin too." As soon as Yuuri said that Makkachin came rushing out and sniffed Yuuri's hand, and starting covering him in licks. Yuuri smiled and started petting her behind her ears.

"Wow! She really likes you Yuuri! Usually it takes her a bit to warm up to people."

"Hah.. maybe she can just tell I love dogs," Yuuri replied while continuing to pet her head.

Victor decided to go ahead and put the movie in, picking some random murder mystery with subtitles since Yuuri didn't know many Russian movies. The two sat down and let their thighs touch, while sharing a blanket and a bowl of butter popcorn.

Victor was beginning to regret picking a murder mystery, as it was actually getting to him a bit. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Victor preferred romance movies. "Hm.. it seems like it's the maid. Classic, huh?" Yuuri said, finishing the last bit of the popcorn.

"Are you scared at all, Yuuri?"

"Hm? Not really?" Yuuri asked, shifted focus from the screen to Victor. The two had moved closer as the movie went on, now essentially laying on each other underneath the blanket. "Are you?"

A scream came from the Screen and Victor grabbed Yuuri's thigh, and Yuuri laughed. "It's okay Victor, come here." Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, and started petting his hair lightly.

Victor turned red. He should be embarrassed, but he was currently thanking every god in existence that Yuuri was holding him in his arms. He was so warm.

Soon enough the movie ended, and Victor no longer felt any fear from the characters on screen. Yuuri was right- it was the maid.

As the credits started to roll Victor peaked down at Yuuri, who had a relaxed smile on his face. Then he turned and looked back at Victor, and their faces were so close that Victor could faintly feel Yuuri's breath. He must use a magnolia scented shampoo, because Victor was getting lost in the sweet smell coming from Yuuri's hair.

Victor wasn't sure who moved first, but soon enough they were kissing again. It wasn't short like last time- Victor could feel Yuuri's tongue start to peek out against his mouth, and Victor followed his insticts and opened up for him. Their tongues rubbed each other and Victor moaned a bit from how good it felt. He heard Yuuri begin to make similar noises, and the two eventally broke apart for air.

"Victor..." Yuuri sighed, going in for another kiss. What was Victor to do but comply? They continued to make out, and Yuuri scooted up into Victors lap, and started moving his hands up his sides. 

Yuuri's hands felt so good on him. Victor had never felt anything so right in his life and he began to return the favor and rubbed his hands up Yuuri's back to pet at the nape of his neck. Yuuri's mouth began to move down as well, peppering kisses down Victor's neck and biting just a little as he went.

"Mmm.. you taste nice, Victor," Yuuri said as he continued to kiss his skin almost worshipfully. Victor was beginning to grow hard in his pants, and by the way Yuuri was rubbing on him he assumed Yuuri could tell. "Want me to help with this?" 

Yuuri slid his hands farther down and brushed against Victor's cock, making it twitch a bit. "Um.. as long as you want to, I'd love that Yuuri." 

Yuuri just smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, and began pulling Victor's zipper down. Once he had Victor in his hands, he began to pump him in small movements, focusing all his attention on his weeping dick. "Does it feel good, Victor?" Yuuri asked shyly, not stopping for even a moment as he looked Victor in his eyes again.

"Y-yes, Yuuri... It feels very good." Victor choked out, trying not to come on the spot at the view of Yuuri's hands rubbing him. 

"Hey.. why don't we feel good together?" 

Victor wasn't sure what he meant, his brain wasn't much more than mush right now, but he nodded anyway. Whatever Yuuri wanted, he wanted too. It was then that Yuuri pulled his own zipper down, and pushed their cocks together in what could only be described as the most obscene thing Victor had ever seen in his life.

"Haah...ahh.. Victor, we fit so well together. Look at us." Yuuri whispered, stroking their cocks in tandem. Their precum made the movements slick, and Victor could come from just listening to the sounds that their erections made as Yuuri rubbed them. They really did look perfect like that. The perfect fit of Victor's larger cock and Yuuri's slightly smaller one.

They both began to push up into Yuuri's fist, and Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand to join in his own. It wasn't long before they were both breathing heavily pushing up into their hands, and Yuuri kept moaning out Victor's name over and over. Was he doing the same? He wasn't even sure he was speaking English anymore. 

"Yuuri...Yuuri let's come together. I want to see us come together," Victor let out, losing his filter with how turned on he was. 

Yuuri didn't seem to mind. "Y-yes! I want it too! I want that too Victor!" Yuuri said in response, a little bit of spit falling out of the side of his mouth. Victor went in to lick it up, and as soon as they were kissing again they both spilled everywhere, covering both of their hands in cum. Groaning in pleasure, Yuuri brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it, looking more blissed out than Victor had ever seen him.

"Mmm...Victor.." Yuuri slowly blinked his eyes open, and smiled at him. "Victor... you make me feel really good." Victor could only nod and smile stupidly in reply, and went in for another kiss.

The two kissed lazily for a few more minutes before Victor laughed a bit and pulled back. "I guess I better get us cleaned up. I'll bring a towel back for us." 

He then cleaned up their hands and stomachs, and picked their pants up off the floor. "Want to stay over tonight? It's pretty late. We can either share my bed or I can sleep on the couch?"

Yuuri looked up at him and blushed, but seemed to be happy about the offer. "If you don't mind... we can both just share the bed. I wouldn't want you to have to sleep on the couch."

"I wouldn't mind Yuuri, but I'm happy to take the bed with you as well." 

Yuuri borrowed one of Victor's Tshirts to sleep in after taking a fast shower, and Victor decided to pretty much wear the same thing. He normally slept naked, but he didn't want to overwhelm Yuuri on his first night here. After settling into bed, Victor scooted closer to Yuuri and Yuuri scooted back. Without saying anything the two held each other and let sleep take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's getting some small clues about Yuuri at this point, but doesn't seem to think anything is off. What do you guys think? Will he figure it out?
> 
> Also, I'm thinking with everything I have planned this might end up being 8 chapters? Depends if I decide to add anything.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the last chapter! ^^


	5. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is slightly gross at some points? Yuuri may be cute but he's still a creep when it comes to Victor. And that includes digging through his trash.
> 
> Anyway- Victor heads to practice and leaves Yuuri alone in his house to sleep in.

Yuuri slowly woke up when he heard some shuffling coming from beside him. It took him a second to realize where he was, but once he did he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Good morning Victor," Yuuri said with a thick voice, still full of sleep.

"Oh, good morning Yuuri! I didn't mean to wake you up," Victor replied, pulling on his dark blue pair of practice pants. "I have to go to the rink soon, so I thought I'd let you sleep in." Victor finished getting dressed while Yuuri watched him with rapt attention. Yuuri had never seen Victor dress in person, so seeing it now was a bit surreal.

"I don't mind. I do normally sleep in a bit, but it's nice to see you before you go," Yuuri said as he snuggled a bit further into the sheets. "If you don't mind I may sleep a bit longer."

"I don't mind at all. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like," Victor answered, ruffling through his sock drawer. "The door automatically locks when you close it, so feel free to leave whenever. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, too."

Yuuri smiled into the pillow. "Sounds good." Yuuri then sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He didn't want to leave the warmth of the blankets, but he wanted to feel Victor's warmth even more. He got up and made his way over to where Victor was, and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Last night was really nice, Victor. Have a good time at practice today." Yuuri could see Victor's ears turn slightly pink, and felt himself blush too. Yuuri wished he could tell Victor everything he truly felt, but he knew his feelings were too strong for Victor at the moment. The way he had wanted Victor inside of him, how he wanted to leave long lasting marks all over Victor's neck and chest. Yuuri could say with a fair amount of confidence that last night was on of the best days of his life.

Victor then turned around in his hold and hugged Yuuri back. "I agree, it was wonderful Yuuri. Also... I don't know if I should have told you this before we did anything but," Victor paused, looking slightly nervous. "I've never done anything like that before, so I hope it was as good for you as it was for me."

Pause. Pause Pause Pause. What? Yuuri knew Victor had never been in a relationship, at least not any public ones, in the past, but to think Victor had never.... and that Yuuri was his first?

Yuuri felt warmth creep up inside him. He would not have minded if Victor had been with others before him, he hadn't known Yuuri then after all, but the idea of being Victor's one and only was extremely appealing. Yuuri had never thought of himself as a possessive person, but when it came to Victor he didn't really feel like sharing. Victor's cute face when he orgasmed was something he wanted all to himself.

He hugged Victor tighter, and snuggled into his chest. "Victor... I'm glad I know now, but don't worry about any of that. I'm happy being with you for you, not for any experience you may or may not have," Yuuri said into Victor's shirt.

"Yuuri...you're..." Yuuri looked up at Victor as he began to talk, but Victor stopped half way through and just bent his head to give Yuuri a kiss on his head. Yuuri felt himself heat up at this. Victor being so close to him was still slightly heart stopping at times.

"I'm..?"

"Amazing. Wonderful. Spectacular. I really wish I could just spend the day with you instead."

"I'd like that too, but we both know Yakov would bust down your door if you didn't show up."

"Hah! I'd love to see that, actually."

"Victor..." Yuuri gave him a knowing look, and Victor just laughed.

"I know, I know," Victor said and untangled himself from Yuuri. "I guess I'll go then. I'll text you later!"

"Alright, bye Victor." And with that he was gone. Yuuri sighed to himself, he missed Victor already. The man's presence lifted Yuuri in a way that made him feel like nothing else in the world mattered but them. Yuuri quite honestly believed it to be true.

Sure, Yuuri liked to do other things. He was really enjoying learning to cook more and was currently learning some dancing from Youtube tutorials, but nothing really compared. He wanted Victor to always be beside him.

It was then that Yuuri truly realized where he was, and the oppurtunity that had been presented to him. He was in Victor's home, with Victor's permission, alone. There was no fear of being caught, and he had access to everything.

Suddenly the idea of sleeping in was no longer appealing. Yuuri wished he had known beforehand that he would be here and he would have prepared more. As it was, Yuuri grabbed his phone and headed into Victor's bathroom. He had not gotten the chance to look in the room during his one and only visit.

Yuuri carefully looked through all of the products on Victor's sink and in Victor's shower, and made a note of all of them on his phone. He also smelled the important ones like Victor's shampoo and bodywash, and added another note to order them online. They looked like higher quality brands, so ordering straight from the company was probably the best idea. The thought of having parts of Victor so close to him in his own shower made him shiver.

Yuuri also found a few stray hairs on the wall of Victor's shower and pulled them off. They felt smooth and silky even individually. He rubbed them against his cheek lovingly, and then stuck them into the waistband of his briefs for now so he could put them in his bag later. 

He moved to the trashcan, and his breath picked up a little bit. It was full. Inside were used face wipes, tissues, a water bottle, and an empty pack of pain pills. Yuuri had never dug through Victor's trash before, since that was something that posed too high of a risk, but now that he had the chance he couldn't decide what to look at first. The water bottle was the most tempting since Victor had put his mouth on it, so Yuuri slowly pulled it out and held it in his hands like it was made of gold.

The cap was left on, but no water was left in it. He unscrewed the cap and brought the rim of the bottle up to his lips and touched it to them. An indirect kiss. The idea had butterflies in Yuuri's belly, and he stood there like that for a good five minutes before placing the bottle on the counter and composing himself. He would leave the rest of the trash be just in case Victor noticed something was off.

He opened the cabinet under Victor's sink and found cleaning supplies- nothing too special. There were some ziploc baggies though, which Yuuri thought could be useful. He would feel bad stealing something that wasn't trash, so he decided to send Victor a text and ask him about it.

To: Victor  
Is it okay if I steal a baggie to use?

From: Victor  
Sure, there's some under my bathroom sink!

To: Victor  
Thank you :*

From: Victor  
:* :* :*

Yuuri smiled at how cute Victor was over text. He then pulled a couple baggies out and put the hair in one and the bottle in the other, and headed back into the bedroom. He slid the baggies into his sweater pockets and made his way over to Victor's closet. 

Inside he found Victor's hamper, and noticed Victor's tiny, black underwear sitting on the top. With trembling hands Yuuri reached for them and pulled them up to his nose. The smell of Victor in the cloth made Yuuri start to grow slightly hard in his briefs, and his thought process all but shut down at how good it smelled.

He walked backwards, not moving the underwear an inch as the back of his knees hit Victor's bed as he fell onto the unmade sheets. Victor's underwear, Victor's sheets, Victor's pillow... He was everywhere. Yuuri turned over and began rubbing himself against Victor's side of the bed, and took turns smelling the underwear and Victor's pillow, both scents making his head spin and his heart flutter.

Right here was where Victor pleasured himself, just like Yuuri was doing. Right here was where he had called Yuuri's name out as he orgasmed. Yuuri groaned at the thought. Victor had been so beautiful masturbating while thinking of Yuuri, and Yuuri couldn't help but reach down and add the friction of his hand to his cock.

Yuuri lost track of time as he humped Victor's bed and rubbed his hand along his dick, moaning out Victor's name with nothing else on his mind but how good Victor smelled and how good his dick would feel inside of Yuuri. He started to rub himself quicker as he got farther into his fantasy, and before he knew it his briefs were sticky with his own cum. Yuuri's chest heaved as he tried to calm himself down.

Once Yuuri felt recovered enough to stand, he pulled off his briefs and stuck them into another baggie. No need to get semen all over his sweater pockets. He simply pulled on his pants from the day before once he cleaned up, and thanked his past self for choosing a comfortable pair. He also returned Victor's underwear to his hamper, not wanting to leave any evidence behind. 

Yuuri spent hours continuing to look through Victor's home. Some of Yuuri's noteworthy finds were pictures of Victor as a child and a frilly apron stuffed into the back of Victor's pantry. Yuuri wondered if he could ever get Victor to wear it for him.

He also spent a good amount of time looking through Victor's books and movies on his shelf. It looked like Victor was a big fan of romance, which Yuuri found cute. He couldn't read the books' summaries completely, since they were in Russian, but the covers pretty much gave it away. He'd have to try to figure out which specific authors Victor liked for future gifts. He also found a few books on ice skating, which Yuuri guessed made sense.

Yuuri eventually got hungry after so much digging, and decided to take a look into Victor's fridge. It was... fairly well stocked. Yuuri knew Victor did not cook for himself that often, but he occasionally made some advanced dishes. He looked through the ingredients Victor had and decided to make him a meal for when he returned home.

Victor always said he wanted to try Yuuri's cooking, so why not? It looked like Victor had some pork and rice, so he decided to let Victor try his favorite food. Victor must had been back to the market they had met at recently, because he somehow actually had all of the necessary ingredients to make a pork cutlet bowl.

Yuuri got set to work, and he lost himself in the joy of cooking as he went. It was a relaxing task for him, and he daydreamed of his days as a child cooking with his mother as he began putting all of the finished ingredients together. Soon enough he was done, and stuck it in the fridge with a note for Victor to eat it once he got home.

Cooking wasn't the cleanest task, so Yuuri had to clean up as well. Once he was done he sat down on the couch and pet Makkachin for a few minutes, reflecting on how much his life had changed in one years time. He was so happy now. He still missed Japan, but a Japan without Victor did not seem worth going back to.

Yuuri snapped out of his daydreaming as he heard his phone ping, and looked to see a message from his sister.

From: Mari  
Oi, you alive little bro? Let us know next time you plan to stay out all night.

To: Mari  
I'm fine- sorry! I'll be home soon.

Yuuri slightly wanted to die. He didn't even think about his family when he accepted Victor's offer. She was right, he should have mentioned it.

He figured he could always come back another day, so he got dressed and grabbed his belongings to head back home. Once he made sure the door was firmly shut and Makkachin had enough water he started walking back, and looked out of the corner of his eye at the Lilac Moon, which was closer to Victor's home than his own.

He was glad that he looked into that waitress more after his and Victor's first date. After looking up her phone number online and finding her social media accounts, it turned out she was an extremely rude person, just like he thought. She often posted pictures of customers she deemed "hideous" and made fun of them. Of course, she posted pictures of customers she thought were "hot" as well. He was unable to find any posts about Victor or himself, which he was thankful for.

As soon as Yuuri had seen the posts he anonymously sent a link to her twitter to the restaurant's contact email, and it seemed to have been taken care of from there. Yuuri laughed a little to himself at the memory of hearing about her termination.

Yuuri isn't sure what he would have done had she ended up being clean, but he figured he would just not go there with Victor anymore. He knew that no one could ever love Victor as much as he did, so it was better to simply not introduce anymore potential love rivals.

Victor seemed to like him a lot, but he knew it wasn't love quite yet. He'd wait as long as he had to though. He wouldn't push him. It would come naturally.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he thought about the future of their I Love You's, and pulled open the door to Yutopia. It looked like his dad was on duty today, but he was busy talking to a customer so Yuuri went ahead and headed up to his room. 

He sat down on his floor and pulled out a box from under his bed which contained all sorts of things related to Victor and put the hair and bottle into it. He had some organizing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of stuff going down in the next chapter so I'm excited to write that one- sorry this one was slightly short. I just really wanted to write Yuuri being creepy in Victor's house.
> 
> & thank you all for reading! <3


	6. Truth Inside a Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor accidentally finds a certain something in Yuuri's room.

Victor was lost in thought as he skated through eros. He and Yuuri had been trying things out for a couple months now, but with how busy they both were it was hard to find days to spend together. They texted every day, Victor visited him at work, and he always made sure to call Yuuri before bed, but Victor still missed the cute convenience store clerk and really wanted another day together.

He couldn't quite believe how much he loved talking to Yuuri, and how he never tired of listening to his opinions on various topics. He also loved Yuuri's cooking. Everytime Yuuri visited him he ended up either cooking them a meal or leaving something in the fridge for Victor, and he had to admit he was becoming a bit spoiled from it. He had never had so much delicious food in his life at once before.

Sure he liked to try local cuisine when he traveled for competitions, but nothing beat the pork cutlet bowl Yuuri had made him the first night he came to Victor's house. It also may have had to do with the fact that Yuuri put "all his love" into it, as he put it. 

A blush came to Victor's cheek as he thought about how often Yuuri liked to tell Victor how desirable he was. They had yet to actually say those three magic words, but with the way Victor's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest every time he thought about Yuuri he really didn't know how much longer he could deny his feelings on the subject.

It was a good thing that Victor was used to daydreaming while skating, otherwise he's sure he would have flubbed his current jump after that thought. Love was a new territory for him, and although he had no reason to have such a fear, he was still terrified Yuuri would end up finding some flaw in Victor and leave him. Victor didn't want to go back to being lonely all the time.

"Vitya, you're losing your rhythm! Eros is a fast routine! Stop daydreaming!"

Victor came out of his thoughts as Yakov's yells reached his ears, and he laughed a bit while going up for another jump. "Sorry Yakov! I'm on it!"

Victor decided to push away his negative thoughts after that and focus on the positives. He was going to visit Yuuri on his way home today, and he was excited to see him in his cute work apron. Yuuri didn't seem to agree with him that it was cute, but Victor supposed anything Yuuri wore would be cute regardless.

* * *

Victor walked over to Yutopia fairly quickly once practice was over, pushed the door to the store open, and caused a soft ringing noise to come from the bell sitting on top of the door. Thankfully there appeared to be no customers at the moment, so Victor could steal away Yuuri's attention without feeling too guilty.

He looked around but didn't see the man right away, which often meant he was stocking something low to the ground or was in the back. The store wasn't very large, but the wooden shelves sometimes made it hard to find Yuuri if this was the case. He scanned the aisles until he saw a cute head of ebony hair, and it seemed that his guess was correct. Yuuri was stocking medicine on the lowest shelf.

Yuuri looked up as he heard someone coming over, and smiled when he saw it was Victor. "Hi Victor, how was practice?" Yuuri asked while standing up.

"Yuuri! Yakov was so mean to me today!" Victor whined as he walked over to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him. "He made me stay an extra hour since I, as he put it, had my head in the clouds even more than usual!"

Yuuri laughed at this, and hugged Victor back. "Well, did you?"

"The betrayal! Are you on Yakov's side after all, Yuuri?"

"Victor... you know I'm always on your side," Yuuri replied while suddenly giving Victor an affectionate look.

Victor stopped at this, and had to think about his reply for a second. Yuuri truly knew what to say to choke him up sometimes. "Ugh.. Yuuri... how am I ever supposed to tease you if you have cute comebacks like that?"

"Easy," Yuuri said while giving Victor a quick kiss, "I do all the teasing!"

Victor wanted to say something to that, but Yuuri simply deepened the kiss and coaxed Victor to kiss back, a bit of of pent up lust coming to the forefront of Victor's mind. 

Although they had gotten each other off quite a few times now, they had yet to go all the way. Yuuri had brought it up once, and seen that Victor wasn't quite ready. Yuuri said that they could wait as long as they needed to. It sent tingles down Vicor's spine thinking that he could simply ask Yuuri and he'd take him up to his bedroom right now.

Victor was pulled out of his thoughts as Yuuri pulled back from the kiss and laid his head on Victor's chest. "Hey Victor... I'm actually pretty tired from working a double today. Wanna take a nap with me?"

Victor felt pretty tired himself, and any excuse to cuddle with Yuuri is one he would gladly take. "That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."

They made their way up to Yuuri's room, and Victor stopped to admire Yuuri's decor as he went to pull blankets out of his closet. His room was very cozy, with lots of dark wood furniture and a bit of a navy blue color scheme. Victor loved coming up here and relaxing with Yuuri.

Yuuri fluffed out the blankets and once he deemed his bed ready he scooted underneath them, leaving a spot for Victor to join him. Victor made his way over and pulled Yuuri up to his chest, content to simply lay with the other man and listen to his breathing until he drifted off.

Before he knew it he was off and dreaming.

* * *

Victor blinked his eyes open and looked at the sleeping man in his arms, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. It looked like Yuuri was completely knocked out and wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He had been so tired he hadn't even taken off his glasses.

Victor carefully plucked them off of his nose and placed them on his bedside table. He also picked up Yuuri's phone from the pile of pillows beside them and plugged it in. Victor knew how annoyed he got when he woke up to his phone being dead. While doing so Yuuri's phone showed it was almost midnight, so Victor figured he'd just stay the night with Yuuri instead of walking back in the dark.

He did have to pee first though. Regretfully he pried himself out of Yuuri's grip, somehow not waking him, and stepped down off the bed. Before both of his feet touched the ground he felt himself step on something hard, and almost fell to the ground in surprise and pain. Luckily Victor was someone trained to catch himself from falling or he may have woken Yuuri.

He looked over to see what he tripped on, and it looked to be a box of photos that were now strewn across the floor. He started picking them up when he noticed they were all of... him?

Hundreds. There were hundreds of pictures of Victor. He only grew more and more confused as he looked through them. Pictures of him going to practice, eating, walking home, everything he could imagine on a typical day. Some of them even looked identical but Victor was wearing a different outfit or it was a different time of day.

Victor felt his lungs constrict as he got farther into a stack and saw the pictures turn to print offs, and they showed Victor in his own home. He couldn't quite find it in himself to breathe as he looked at himself making dinner, sleeping, pleasuring himself on his bed. Seeing that was what finally made him quickly shove everything back into the box as quickly as he could and shoved it under the bed.

He knew he should feel scared. Terrified. Some of those pictures were from before Yuuri and Victor had even met before. He hadn't even known Yutopia existed back in the fall.

However once Victor was passed the initial shock he felt... mostly curiosity. Yuuri was this obsessed with him? He really couldn't picture it. Yuuri must follow him around every day to get this many pictures. He had to be watching Victor in his home every single night.

The thought of it all was so strange that Victor almost forgot his need to pee, but ended up finding his way to Yuuri's bathroom anyway.

As Victor washed his hands he thought back on all of their interactions, trying to piece together everything that was now swirling around in his head. The only warning signs he can even recall are Yuri and Mila saying they recognized Yuuri, which they probably had from all the times they had seen Yuuri at a distance.

Then one specific conversation hit him.

_"You know Victor, I've heard that those security codes aren't that safe. It's not hard to break in once someone finds it out."_

_"Ah, well I'm not too worried about it. I may be slightly famous, but it's not like I have any paparazzi following me."_

Yuuri must have really been seeing the irony in that statement. He even tried to warn him!

He began to laugh, just a little bit. Here he was worried about Yuuri leaving him. Yuuri clearly knew him better than Victor thought he did, and he was still around. Victor was fairly sure there was no one on Earth that liked him as much as Yuuri currently did.

Victor felt undescribable love begin fill his throat, and it was in that moment that it was cemented for him. He was truly in love with Katsuki Yuuri- and he knew that he loved him too. Victor had found someone who would never, under any circumstances, leave him to feel lonely again.

Victor made his way back to Yuuri's bed and looked down at his sleeping lover. "Oh Yuuri... you don't need to do all these things. You can watch me whenever you want to." 

While Victor wasn't as bothered as he probably should be, he did find it all rather strange. Victor knew he was good looking, but that was about it as far as his outwardly good qualities went. Why would Yuuri be so obsessed?

Victor decided to do a little more digging. He turned on Yuuri's glass lamp sitting on his desk and turned around to make sure it didn't wake Yuuri up. Once he watched for a good thirty seconds and confirmed Yuuri's breathing was still even he crouched down to look underneath his bed some more.

There were more boxes. He started on the left, skipping the box he had already looked through. The first one appeared to contain posters of him. He remembered modeling most of them, but some of them were from so long ago that he had to wrack his brain to place where they were from. Victor was pretty sure this was every poster of him ever made.

The next box had... objects in it? There was a water bottle, a sock with a hole in it, an envelope and what looked like an old paper coffee cup. He didn't understand the theme of this box until he turned the cup over and saw his name scribbled across it in Russian. Ah, this was his trash. 

He peeked into the envelope and found some of strands of hair as well. It would seem Yuuri didn't cut any corners when it came to Victor.

Victor had to admit it was all slightly unsettling. How had he never noticed any of this going on? But more than that, every piece of himself he found in Yuuri's room only made him more confident in his choice of partner. He heard plenty of sob stories from Georgi and Chris about their panters cheating on them or leaving them for someone else, but his Yuuri would never do that to him. He knew that for sure now.

There was one box left, and Victor slid it out with curiosity of what else could be left. It was full of journals. Victor flipped through the entries.

_  
October 20th, 2017_

_Today Victor wore a red tshirt and black leggings. It's hard to tell but I think he got a haircut as well. It's surprising that he hasn't posted anything on social media about it._

_He carried purple gatorade today, the usual. He looked quite tired walking home today. I hope he sleeps well tonight._

_October 25th, 2017_

_Victor was a bit late to practice today. I wonder why._

_I've decided watching him from the side of the building is best since it allows me to make out some of what he is saying to Yuri Plisetsky if they walk together._

_Will I ever be able to make him laugh like Yuri does?_

_November 29th, 2017_

_Today is my birthday, and it was hard to give my family excuses to my absence all day. Luckily I made it out to follow Victor home in time._

_He really needs to change his home passcode. It's extremely obvious from the way he types it in. I can't help but be tempted to go inside._

_December 7th, 2017_

_Winter makes it easier to disguise myself, so I thank the snow for its aid in my journey. I finally got the courage to go to Victor's home and now I can watch him whenever I want to._

_He looks so cute doing domestic things. He doesn't cook much it seems. It makes me want to cook for him. I'll practice even harder just in case I had the oppurtunity one day._

_March 1st, 2018_

_Today Victor bumped into me, talked to me, and agreed to go on a date with me. Fate must truly me on my side. I hope I can be the partner he deserves after suffering alone all this time._

The more Victor read the more the story started to piece itself together. Yuuri constantly writes down what he's wearing or doing. He always praises Victor's kindness and work ethic. His "cuteness" is also very relevant in many entries.

It's amazing to Victor how much Yuuri knows about him and was how much he was able to fool Victor into thinking he didn't know. He thinks back on the time he showed Yuuri the way to the rink, and how Yuuri must have been able to walk there with his eyes closed.

Victor almost feels guilty reading Yuuri's private thoughts, but considering he's had no privacy himself the past 8 months or so he doesn't dwell on it too much. Victor wonders if he should tell Yuuri he that knows or not.

For now Victor was tired again, and simply crawls back into bed with Yuuri. He'd decide on it later.

* * *

Waking up the next morning in Yuuri's arms was a strange experience. Victor was assessing every move Yuuri made. Every time Yuuri's breath hitched when Victor got close to him, every time he kissed Victor with his cute mouth, it was all exactly the same as before but with new meaning behind it.

Victor had never wished he could read someones mind quite as much as did right now. 

"Hey Yuuri... can I ask you about something?"

Yuuri looked up from where his head was currently bured into Victor's neck. "Sure, what is it?"

Victor wanted to cement their relationship. He and Yuuri were basically already dating, but they had never brought up the subject directly or put a label on it. Victor really wanted to now that he knew Yuuri would say yes. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Yuuri's eyes got quite big as he processed Victor's question. Then he blushed tomato red and ducked back into Victor's neck.

"Yes."

It was said very quietly into his skin, but it was said all the same. Victor smiled in response and ran his hand through Yuuri's bedhead. He couldn't quite believe how lucky he'd gotten finding Yuuri.

If he had never bumped into him that day would Yuuri have ever approached him? Would he continue watching him from the distance? The thought saddened Victor, and he realized he wanted to ask Yuuri more about it. He was afraid telling Yuuri would embarress him though. 

Yuuri feeling embarassment was just about the only time he ever actually avoided talking to Victor, and he didn't want that. How could he tell him without actually telling him?

"I'm so glad, darling."

At the pet name Yuuri groaned a little a buried his head deeper, causing Victor to laugh quietly.

"Please come out? I want to kiss my boyfriend."

Yuuri peeked up at him again and relented, kissing Victor quickly and hiding again. "I've only been awake for ten minutes and I've somehow gotten myself a boyfriend. I need a minute."

Victor just smiled some more and continued to pet Yuuri's hair. He had to find a way to let Yuuri know that his habits only made Victor love him more than he already had.

* * *

Victor whistled as he walked home from practice the next day, wondering whether Yuuri was following him or not. He considered dropping by Yutopia without telling Yuuri first, just to see how he would handle the situation. So far he had always let Yuuri know he was coming.

Victor was finding it hard not to make a bit of a game out of it. If he were to do all that he'd rather think about it first though, so he decided to simply head home instead.

Once he was back inside and changed, the thought of eyes on him made him shudder a little bit. Every step he took became deliberate and every breath felt louder in his own ears.

He tried not to think about it as he relaxed and fed Makkachin, but the thought of Yuuri sitting in his bedroom and watching him was unvoidable. His heart raced and he wanted to see Yuuri again right now.

So he picked up his phone and hit Yuuri's name, calling him a bit earlier than he normally would.

"Victor? What's up?"

Yuuri's voice calmed him, and with both his voice and eyes directed towards him at once he was able to relax slightly.

"Not much, just making dinner. I missed hearing your voice."

Victor found it in himself to continue stirring his pot of chicken and dumpling soup while propping the phone up to his ear.

"Oh... well, you can always call me whenever you want."

"Be careful Yuuri, I might actually take you up on that."

It continued like that for the rest of the night. Yuuri and Victor talked about everything on their minds and Victor sent tons of pictures of Makkachin to Yuuri, even though he knew it was rather pointless since he could see his dog just as well as Victor could. It made Yuuri smile anyway though, so Victor did it.

As he finally laid down for bed he decided to forego his clothes that night and give Yuuri a good view. He thought the cameras might end up being quite a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if it turned out how everyone expected? I had briefly considered ending the story with Victor helping Yuuri out of his obsessive habits when I first started laying out the chapters, but I think I prefer Victor getting into them more.
> 
> Still one chapter to go though. Yuuri's POV next chapter!


	7. A New Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri notices some strange things going on and goes over to Victor's for a dinner date.

Yuuri was starting to feel that something strange was going on. He was currently following Victor home from practice, as he had done hundreds of times before, but Victor was taking a different route than usual. Yuuri might have written it off as a whim, since Victor was fairly whimsical, but this was the fourth day in a row he decided to take random turns and shortcuts.

Yuuri slowed his steps as he noticed Victor stopping to admire some flowers on the side of the road. Really, Yuuri wished he could ask Victor what he was doing, but that was clearly impossible. As someone who knew everything there was to know about Victor, is bothered him that he didn't understand his thought process in this situation.

Sighing, Yuuri pulled out his phone and took pictures of Victor with the flowers regardless. Even if he was in a somber mood, he didn't want to miss any photo oppurtunities. Victor was always pretty, but this image of him sniffing magnolias with a soft smile on his face made Yuuri's heart ache just a little bit.

He wanted Victor to look at him like that. Right now.

It didn't make sense for Yuuri to miss Victor when he was standing right there, but he wanted Victor's attention as well. Yuuri calmed himself down as Victor started walking again and just kept his mind on his and Victor's plans tomorrow. 

Victor said he wanted to try cooking for Yuuri since he was always making Victor dinner to eat after his practices. Yuuri didn't view it as something that needed to be repaid, but if Victor wanted to cook for him he'd happily eat anything he prepared. He knew Victor had been practicing cooking all week, and that he was most likely going to cook something Russian for them.

Before Yuuri knew it Victor arrived home and typed in his passcode, which was still the same as it always had been. He watched Victor go inside and began to backtrack towards Yutopia.

Yuuri quickly made it home and headed upstairs to his room, intent on spending some more one sided time with Victor. 

Yuuri had installed new cameras in Victor's home so he now had multiple view points, including better views of the kitchen and Victor's bathroom. He began switching through the cameras to find where Victor was, and eventually saw that he was in his bedroom.

It looked like Victor was getting ready for a shower, and looked to be in a good mood as well. Victor often seemed to be in a good mood lately. He was always smiling while doing things in his home and also blushing to himself. Yuuri liked to think Victor was thinking of him, but he really had no idea what was causing it.

It was then that Victor stripped off his underwear and headed into the bathroom, so Yuuri switched camera views again. Watching Victor shower was fairly relaxing. He reached underneath his bed and pulled out the bottle of Victor's brand of shampoo he ordered and sniffed it, imagining that Victor's bathroom currently smelt the same way.

After washing his hair Victor stood there for a while, which Yuuri didn't think too much about, until he turned around and looked directly at Yuuri.

Yuuri stopped moving, stopped breathing, and felt his heartrate increase as Victor stared at him. Then he turned back around and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. It would be impossible, right? Surely it was just a coincidence that Victor looked up to that corner of the room. Surely.

Yuuri began to wonder how all of these strange things were happening at once, but blocked it out of his mind with sheer force. He wouldn't even imagine any sort of possibility that would result in a bad ending. He needed Victor.

Just as he thought that he heard a ping come from his phone, and saw Victor had sent him a message while he was lost in thought.

From: Victor  
Yuuuuuuri! Yakov pushed me so hard today! As much as I love hearing your voice I'm afraid I'll fall asleep any second, so I'll call you tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Darling.

To: Victor  
It's okay, get some rest. See you tomorrow <3

Yuuri blushed something fierce as he read back the message, sad that his phone call with Victor wouldn't be happening tonight but also understanding. He did leave the rink later than usual.

He then watched Victor until he fell asleep, which didn't take very long, and noticed Victor chose to forgoe his clothing again. Victor had slept naked enough times in the past for Yuuri to be used it. How he was choosing to also sleep without a blanket or sheets on top of him was what Yuuri didn't understand. Yuuri didn't think he'd be able to sleep that way.

Regardless he wouldn't question a perfect chance to capture more of Victor on camera, and set his laptop to take periodic screenshots throughout the night. Looking forward to seeing the pictures when he woke up, Yuuri quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Yuuri's phone was currently ringing from his nightstand, and he almost threw the thing across the room until he woke up enough to remember Victor's text the night before.

"Hello?" Yuuri's voice still sounded sort of groggy, so he quietly cleared his throat and waited for Victor to respond.

"Good morning Yuuri! You really are a night owl if I woke you up this late."

Yuuri took a look at his clock and groaned at the idea that Victor thought 9:00 was late. Yuuri loved him but he couldn't understand his internal clock one bit.

"Ha... and you're really an early bird, Victor."

"They do say opposites attract."

Yuuri flushed a bit at Victor's blatant flirting. His voice was so soothing to listen to on top of that, and Yuuri found that waking up early might not be so bad if it was like this.

"Hmm.. I wonder how attractive you'd think I was if you saw my bedhead."

"I love your bedhead Yuuri! I've told you this!" Victor responded while laughing, clearly imagining the last time he woke up next to Yuuri. "It just means I can play with your hair more to get the tangles out."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"It's a promise then! I won't forget!"

Yuuri laughed a bit before responding. "Of course, Victor." Yuuri paused. "I'd love to keep talking, but my shift starts soon. I'll see you tonight?"

"Alright, see you tonight, darling."

The line went quiet after Victor hung up and Yuuri just hugged his knees for a few moments before turning to his laptop. He wanted to see how the screenshots turned out.

As he clicked through them they all turned out pretty much as expected, until Yuuri got to Victor getting dressed for practice. When Victor was done it looked as if he was looking straight at Yuuri again. Yuuri gasped and scooted back from the offending image, as if distance would will it to change.

Victor's eyes still bored into his from across Yuuri's bed no matter how far back he moved. There was just.. no way, right? Victor didn't know about the cameras, right?

Yuuri's mind began to spin as he thought of all the outcomes this could have, and tried to once again block out any ideas of Victor coming to hate him. Wouldn't Victor have said something if he knew though? Or removed the cameras? Why would he do this?

Yuuri moved closer the laptop and studied the image more, and soon after realized Victor was.. smiling? There was no way he could be looking at the camera then. This had to be just a strange coincidence.

For the first time, Yuuri hit delete and got rid of an image of Victor. He didn't want any more bad thoughts today.

Eventually Yuuri got ready for work, pulled on his apron and headed downstairs. Even though he preferred the work he did back in Japan, he enjoyed slower days in the store like today. 

As he walked behind the counter he saw Mari walk in and start walking towards him. "Morning bro. Ready to get to it today?"

"Always, Mari."

* * *

Before Yuuri knew it his shift had ended, and he went up to get ready to go to Victor's. He was sad he had to work while he knew Victor was home for the day. He'd have to catch up on the footage later. For now he showered and began picking out an outfit.

He went with a dark red long sleeved shirt and black pants, since Victor complimented him in red the last time he wore it. He considered wearing contacts, but he knew he'd most likely spend the night there and didn't want to deal with it. He should really just leave some contact solution and a toothbrush in Victor's bathroom.

Soon enough it was 7:30 and Yuuri said his goodbyes to his family before heading out, unable to escape Mari's knowing smirk at his small backpack he was bringing with him. He chose to ignore her and quickly headed out the door.

He walked to Victor's in record time and knocked on the door, excited to see the man in person again. He truly felt Victor deprived and craved his contact more than anything else now.

Victor quickly opened the door and enveloped Yuuri in a hug. "Oh darling, I've missed you. Come in, dinner is almost ready."

Yuuri didn't want the hug to end, but pulled away none the less and grabbed Victor's hand as he headed towards the kitchen. "It smells good. What did you end up making?"

"Well... I was truly struggling to think of something I thought would be good enough-"

"Victor, you know I'd love anything you made for us."

"Darling, I know, but I wanted to be special anyway! So, as I was saying, I consulted my rinkmates a bit."

Yuuri smiled at the thought of Victor finding it important enough to ask Mila and Yuri their opinions on cooking.

Victor smiled back at him and continued, "And Yuri suggested mixing a Japanese and a Russian dish."

"Oh? So it's an original?"

"Sort of. Yuri ended up thinking of the actual idea." Victor walked over and pulled the food out of the oven, and Yuuri was presented with what looked like rolls of some sort.

"They're.... they're pirozhoki with what is basically a pork cutlet bowl inside." 

Yuuri's mouth watered as he watched Victor cut into one and saw the contents spill out.

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Hah! Yuuri's heart is captured through his stomach." Instead of replying, Yuuri simply pulled Victor into a kiss once he turned around as he rubbed his hand up and down Victor's thigh. As he pulled back he saw Victor became very flushed, and couldn't quite believe the effect he had on Victor with a simple kiss.

"Let's eat, Victor."

Victor still looked to be recovering, but replied none the less. "Anything you want, darling."

Yuuri couldn't stop himself from groaning at how good the food was, and praised Victor throughout the meal as he ate. He had never had anyone cook for him besides his mom, and Victor looked extremely happy as Yuuri complimented him. 

Victor was seriously so cute. He worked so hard to cook for Yuuri. He even consulted his friends to make sure it was perfect. Yuuri's heart filled up and once he was done he went over to sit in Victor's lap.

"Y-Yuuri... what-" Yuuri silenced him with another kiss, and brought him legs around so that Victor was trapped between them on either side of the chair. He stroked his hand through Victor's hair as he continued to softly kiss him.

"Mm..Yuuri... why don't we..." Yuuri began to nip down the side of his neck as Victor tried to talk, and rubbed his dick through his pants with his free hand.

"Why don't we what, Victor?" He asked as he started to kiss the junction between his neck and shoulder, intending to leave a mark. Victor shivered at his ministrations and couldn't help but rub back into Yuuri's hand.

"B-bedroom..."

Yuuri moved in closer to Victor until he was kissing the side of his ear and whispered back "Want to try putting it in me today?" 

Yuuri could feel Victor's hard on grow bigger in his pants at Yuuri's whispers, and Yuuri rewarded him by moving his own cock against Victor's as he continued to kiss behind his ear. That seemed to be the end of Victor's self control.

He grabbed Yuuri's ass and picked him up, hurrying as he brought them towards Victor's bedroom. He laid Yuuri out onto his bed and began to pull Yuuri's shirt up, which Yuuri was assuming was a 'yes' to going all the way.

"Yuuri... Yuuri..." Victor began to say in a mantra as he kissed up Yuuri's stomach, stopping at his nipples and gave one of them a kiss before taking it into his mouth, laving at it with his tongue. "Tastes good.. Yuuri."

"Mm, that feels nice, Victor." Yuuri smiled happily as he watched Victor get lost in lust. This is how it should be- Victor feeling nice because of him. He wanted Victor to be inside him right now, so he could see Victor's face in utmost pleasure.

Victor switched over to the other nipple, and Yuuri let out a moan when Victor played with the previous one using his hands. "Haahh.. Yuuri... love you so much.." 

Yuuri startled at that, but Victor appeared to be oblivious to his admission and continued to suck. Victor... Victor loved him? He felt himself get even harder at Victor's confession, and began to rub his cock against Victor a little bit through his pants.

He began to pet Victor's head and couldn't help but reply, "I-I love you too Victor.."

Victor licked for a little bit longer and then looked up with wide eyes, finally realizing what he had said. He quickly shifted from surpised to elated though, and started kissing Yuuri again while moving his hands down to finally take off Yuuri's pants.

Once he pulled them down he stopped, and the glazed over look in his eyes vanished just a bit as he looked at Yuuri's face again. "D-darling... before we continue I should tell you something.."

Victor appeared to be lost for words, and Yuuri put his hands on either side of Victor's face as he struggled to speak. "What is it, Victor? We can stop if you need to."

Yuuri may be close to an orgasm, and could quite literally feel his hole trembling from the prospect of finally having Victor's dick inside of him, but if Victor wasn't ready he wouldn't push him.

"No, no, I would love nothing more than to ravish you tonight Yuuri. I just think I should tell you... I know about it."

"Know about ... what?"

They were silent for a minute, only their gasping filling the room as Yuuri looked at Victor for an answer. 

"Darling... when you watch me through your cameras, it makes me hard. When you follow me home, it makes me feel loved. I know I'm never alone anymore... you're perfect for me, Yuuri."

Yuuri felt like a crater had formed in his stomach as he took in Victor's words. He was looking at him as if he hung the moon, but he knew? He knew everything?

Yuuri grabbed Victor's shirt and all but tore it off his body, and began to rub himself against Victor's dick again with his now naked body.

"Victor... Victor... you knew?! How long have you known?! You realize how obsessed I am and you're okay with it?!" Yuuri felt frantic. He had understand. Victor liked it? He wouldn't leave him now, right?!

"Y-Yuuri... my pants..." Yuuri leaned back to get those off too, and moaned as Victor trapped Yuuri's hands above his head and rubbed them together. Yuuri could smell Victor perfectly now, could feel his body heat better than ever before.

"Yuuri... you have no idea how much I love you. You can have anything of mine that you want. Do you know how many times I've jerked off imagining you watching me? No one has ever loved me that much before. No one." Yuuri teared up as he listened to Victor, and tried to move his hands to hug him, but Victor was too strong.

"V-Victor... love you too.. so much!" Victor finally released his hands, and reached over Yuuri to grab a bottle from his bedside table. The amount of precum they were leaking as Victor rubbed them together made Yuuri think they didn't even need lube, but Victor poured some onto his fingers anyway.

"Yuuri... your hole is so cute." Victor stuck his finger in a wiggled it around, going far deeper than Yuuri could ever reach himself, causing Yuuri to moan and flail a bit as Victor immediately found his prostate. 

"Mm.. right here Yuuri? Here's where you pleasure yourself?" Victor continued to jab his finger in and added a second not much later, as Yuuri pushed back against them in an attempt to get them even deeper.

"V-Victor! Right there! I always imagine you in me right there!" Yuuri was babbling nonsense now, and Victor had barely gotten started. As he added a third finger Yuuri tried to grab his own dick, and Victor took his hand away as he sobbed.

"Victor please.. please touch me there too.." Victor simply smiled at him and gave him a kiss, before getting back to his task and began scissoring Yuuri while ignoring his dick completely.

"Yuuri, I want our first time to be special. I want my dick alone to make you come. You understand right? I need to make sure my dick makes you feel good. You're for me only, Yuuri."

Yuuri continued to cry as Victor fingered his hole well beyond what it needed to be, and begged Victor to take him. He needed Victor's dick right now, but Victor wouldn't give it to him. Why wouldn't he give it to him?

"Mm...Yuuri... I think you're ready. I'm going to put my dick in you. Become even more obsessed with me, Yuuri." With that Victor rose up and aligned his now red dick with Yuuri's open hole, and Yuuri's breathed hitched as he felt it pushing against him.

Victor took it slow, and Yuuri groaned in frustration as he pushed back and finally seated Victor's dick all the way in him. Yuuri felt himself squirt out semen all the way up to his chest as Victor dick pressed against all the right spots, and squeezed tight onto Victor as he did so.

"Yuuri... this is why I was doing it slow," Victor said as he pulled out and pushed back in. "Now you've come right away." He pulled out and pushed in again. "It's okay, we'll keep going."

Yuuri couldn't think straight anymore as Victor picked up the pace and shoved his dick in and out of him. What had gotten into Victor? Had Yuuri's love made Victor like this?

"Yuuri...Yuuri.. so cute! Only loves me... You'll stay with me, right Yuuri?" Victor asked between thrusts as he all but moved Yuuri's body up the bed with the force of their fucking.

Yuuri continued moaning out Victor's name but was somehow able to form a reply, "Y-yes! Love you so much! I'll stay with Victor forever!"

Yuuri's orgasm built up a second time, as Victor had taken to playing with his nipples again as he fucked Yuuri, the buds extra sensitive after Victor had paid so much attention to them before.

"Mm.. you keep squeezing me like that Yuuri.. like your body doesn't want me to leave." 

Yuuri couldn't hear him very well now, his body was exhausted after two orgasms but Victor wouldn't stop. He kept chasing his pleasure inside of Yuuri and Yuuri smiled at this.

Victor loved him. He loved having sex with him... Victor was his.

"Y-yeah Victor... just like that... always want you in me."

Victor's pace became more erratic and Yuuri softy kissed at Victor's neck again, wanting Victor to finish in him. He wanted Victor's cum in him right now.

"Y-Yuuri! I'm almost there! A-Ah!" Victor stuck his dick in as far as it would go and Yuuri suddenly felt warmth fill him up. He felt Victor's love go all the way into his belly. 

"Hah...hah...ah..Yuuri..." Victor panted as he continued to release inside of him, and Yuuri just shushed him and pet through his hair.

"Mm..feels nice, Victor." Yuuri lay there in bliss as Victor finally finished. He finally knew that Victor was all his.

"Yuuri, I'm.. sorry. I went a bit far." Victor seemed to finally collect himself and tried to apologize to Yuuri. Yuuri sat confused as to why Victor would be sorry at all.

"Victor, I don't mind. I was so worried that my love for you was too strong all this time, but it turns out you loved me just as much."

"I will admit I was startled at first. I'm amazed how long you were able to hide it from me."

Yuuri retracted into himself a bit, sudden guilt coming over him. He knew it was weird... but he couldn't help it! Victor was just so amazing!

"Well... I..."

"Tell me Yuuri, how did it all start? I've been dying to know."

"Are you sure you want to hear about it? It's not creepy?" Yuuri gazed at Victor questioningly, his doubts clearly showing even though Victor looked simply curious as opposed to anything else.

"Yuuri, I love you for you. Nothing will change that. I just want to know what I did to make my cute boyfriend like me so much."

Yuuri blushed at being called cute, but took a deep breathe and began talking.

"Well.. I saw you out shopping one day while I was with my mother. You looked so beautiful. I couldn't look away. It was like I had found my soulmate right in front of me."

Yuuri stopped and looked at Victor, scared of judgement still, but he was simply waiting for Yuuri cot continue with his full attention.

"I followed you and your friend afterwards-"

"My friend? Who?"

"Christophe Giacometti."

"Chris? Oh wow. I do remember that day."

"Yes... and then I was about to buy something, and you suddenly appeared behind me and spoke to me."

"We spoke?"

"Well, you spoke. I ran away. I couldn't handle being so close to you. You're too blinding, Victor."

"I really... wish I could remember. But I don't. Oh Yuuri, please forgive me. I forgot meeting my soulmate."

Yuuri gasped when Victor agreed on his wording of soulmates, and began to cry. "I... I followed you afterwards once I figured out who you were! I watched you for months, Victor. I loved you so much since the very beginning."

Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri's head, using his fingers to comb out the knots from Yuuri's hair. "Oh Darling. I love you too. I wish we had truly met sooner, but I'm so happy fate brought us together," Victor said sincerely, before getting a mischeavious glint in his eye.

"Now tell me Yuuri, did you ever pleasure yourself while watching me?"

"Victor!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But back to being serious, Yuuri. I know you enjoy watching me, but I was thinking, how about just moving in with me?

Yuuri looked at Victor disbelievingly, unsure how to respond. 

"I know your job is probably easier since you live with your family, but this way we can see each other all the time, yes? You won't have to secretly follow me anymore either, Yuuri. Just walk with me to and from practice each morning."

Yuuri thought this over, and couldn't quite believe the offer Victor was giving him. Seeing Victor every day without hiding? Victor's attention fully on him?

"Y-yes! Of course! I'd love to Victor!" Yuuri replied happily into Victor's chest, unable to believe how lucky he was. He wasn't sure how he'd adjust to a new lifestyle, but actually being with Victor, and not looking at him from afar, sounded absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh It's finally the end! Thank you all for sticking with this story! Hopefully the ending was good for everyone <3  
> I'm hoping to write something new soon so watch out for that! ^^
> 
> 7/4/18: Made some small edits


End file.
